1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to various configurations (e.g. 1.0, 2.0, mini, micro, etc.) of a Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connector, and more particularly, to locking caps or locking mechanisms for a USB connector.
2. Background Art
A USB connector generally inserts into a downstream port receptacle on a USB host, or a hub, and carries power and/or data.